


Ice Cream

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for I week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Warning:** This is gross, and not for those with weak stomachs.

It was the most disgusting thing Phil had come across. That, was saying quite a lot. Phil had seen extra-terrestrial slime. He’d been the brunt of Stark’s practical jokes. He’d experienced a lot of human biological ooze. None of it had anything on Bumble with soft serve.

Clint was gagging through his laughter. The dog was so thrilled about the treat, it was difficult not to enjoy his enthusiasm.

They didn't feed him people food as a general rule. Bumble got one pizza crust if they ordered delivery. There was one large carrot per week. And on the rare occasion that Clint made something with gravy, they’d drizzle a little bit on his dog food.

This was the first time the dog had tasted ice cream (Phil had a penchant for flavors with chocolate in them), and it was nasty in the extreme. Normal drool from the puppy was upped by the food factor. Then it was mixed with the white pseudo-dairy. Hanging in thick viscous ropes from either side of the single-minded puppy.

Clint began to pull the cone away, Phil leaned in with the towel they’d carried to the park. The growl surprised them both. They reversed direction.


End file.
